narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chi Chi
|gender=Female |birthdate=February 4 |age-part1=15 |deceased state=Alive |height-part2=132 cm |weight-part1=106.2 kg |rank-part1=Jōnin |occupations=Guardian of Takemi Yagami |classification=Mercenary Ninja |Kekkei Genkai=Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai |affiliations=Shishigakure, Scientific Ninja Weapons Team |clan=Yagami Family |teams= |partners=Kasumi Junko, Yagyō Uchiha |parents=Takemi Yagami~Okāsama, Auru Ōtsutsuki~Otōsan |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Chi Chi (チー・チー, Chī chī) is a female Cyborg, is a young woman, created from by her "mother" from a land far from the Great Shinobi Countries. she is a mysterious shinobi who serves the empress of Shishigakure as her bodyguard, she is also responsible for the Kaihou Project that is responsible for everything that has become what it is today. Appearance Chi Chi is a beautiful mid height young woman with fair skin complexion and a very petite physic. She has long velvet red hair that pass her lower back and seafoam green eyes with a purple roman numeral "XVIII" under her left eye. She wears a long sleeve black chiffon Lolita blouse and black button down coat with detachable buttoned sleeves, the shirt barely conceals chi chi's large bust that shows her Kāma diamond shaped mark located at the base of her cleavage, harem pants with ankle straps, She wore black calf-length shinobi sandals with Shishigakure's forehead protector. In Part II she now wears a red lip stick with red fingernails to match, wears a pair of two rings with green gems in each center, her body has exponentially grown into a much mature petite woman with lip and ear piercings, a green emerald gem on her forehead, her velvet red hair being cut short to her upper back. Changing her usual style of clothing now wears a japanese kimono robe lace dress with mesh armor that goes the waist to her ankles and wears a pair of black ankle-length, open-toed high-heeled sandals with wooden soles. Personality Chi Chi displays a deep connection to Takemi her mother displaying a great loyalty that dwells deep into telepathic connection to her master but this connection goes back to the moment chi chi was first created from such technology she developed a mother-daughter with takemi seeing and can act more childish when she wants permission to fight someone in particular but also enjoys reading to her master or gardening whenever they have the chance. Chi Chi can act very elegant and inadequate when in a royal family meetings or having lunch with her family but tend to be a bit hot headed when she and her parents are being asked to many questions not worth her or their time. Chi Chi can be very sensitive to her emotions and her masters showing not only they have a tight parental relationship but also has linked minds, memories and emotions with each other which is shown whenever tekemi is angry chi chi gets angry as well showing how tight their connection is even when chi chi is feeling conflicted with how she suppose to feel knowing her master can sense her struggle with it. The two can also remember and share memories with one another being able to peer into ones psychic minds and see what they see or see what the other is seeing from a long distance. Her relationship with her Otōsan auru is much more like a bond the two have for one another that it's not shown through emotions but rather through military and violent interaction whenever the moment calls for it, chi chi is still a young teen so she'll still is undergoing her young stage as a child so on rare occasions she and auru would go out and pull pranks together even go out drinking together like any parent and child. Her relationship with few of her friends entirely has been more friendly then professional partnership on day off or on a mission sharing a very tight bond with Momoiro, Kokoa and Ahmya Anjerika since they all share a familiar feeling of being outcasts chi chi suggested exchanging numbers and emails to keep in touch, this sisterly bond grew exponentially after only a few months at a time showing how close their bond is to one another even in battle. Ability Byproduct of her parents DNA and biological technology, Chi Chi is regarded as a powerful holding monstrous capabilities, her power and presence puts fear in many soldiers she trained and those she work with on the field causing many to flinch and sweat nervously due to her large outburst by smashing the ground beneath her. Chi Chi is capable of holding her own against her Otōsan, one of the strongest beings in Land of Raven and her Okāsama an celestial being who is the village strongest ninja in history, her ability to adapt and calculate her opponents, take notice of jutsu's used and tactics her enemy's used against even would applaud them in working her up to a minimum of twelve percent. Body Modifications Chi Chi's body has been extensively crafted and modified by highly-advanced Shinobi-Ware to the point she became a new breed of cyborg and biological material. Her body has undergone unique changes from birth due to takemi's genius development chi chi can now undergo such changes much like the Jūgo's Clan's Kekkei Genkai without going berserk after absorbing Senjutsu, her ability to alter her body and bodily fluids to go through cellular changes even altering her DNA to make herself become someone else shows how skilled she is, chi chi can modify her legs for high-speed travel, creating practical rocket legs similar to those used by the Asura Path but she can make them into plasma boosters that burns most metal and concrete upon launch, makeshift weapons for combat even filter het body to withstand harsh environments. In case her body gets destroyed she has a wireless link to a supercomputer back in takemi's lab where her mind is automatically uploaded and transfered to a new replica of her body keeping all her memory and experience entact along with her ties to others she know and care about even secrets. Chi Chi's modified enhanced body is durable enough to withstand attacks from Chikara Kyōkuma's Keshinmanto and Keshinkensetsu while her bodily weapons are strong enough to pierce even thd defense of his chakra shroud even Demonic Flame Chakra Mode absolute defense although her protruding body projectiles manage to penetrate through Yagyō's Susanoo if they are fired at high speed. Intelligence Chi Chi is a very adequate person, very obsertive and very intelligent for a cyborg since she can has the highest score in the village even her own mother figure was astound with the speed the girl was learning and how much her brain evolved over the course of three months under the watchful eye of several anbu hand picked by the daimyō's of the country. Chi Chi began progressing from history to Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu scoring higher than the scientist from Konohagakure's Scientific Ninja Weapons Team making her a intelligent woman; she thought very quickly and remained calm in a fight, enabling her to respond with maximum efficiency and with the smallest likelihood of misjudging circumstances. If an opponent exceeded her expectations, chi chi would freely admit it. Chi Chi seemed capable in understanding and patiently outsmarting and out timing her opponents who wield the Sharingan or the Byakugan but her marvel and fascination of the Rinnegan who shown quite a few times when she came across people who utilize it to use the Asura Path. is following ---- is Online Current Activity:Guardian of Shishigakure Status: Alive Location: Shishigakure Current Mood: Hyperactive Category:Bionic-Cyborg Category:Shinobi Category:Shishigakure Resident Category:New Era Category:LGBT Character